Impulso
by Il Ray
Summary: Para cuando Miyuki Kazuya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era demasiado tarde. [MiSawa]


**Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Yūji Terajima**.

* * *

 **IMPULSO.**

Para cuando Kazuya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tenía a Sawamura contra uno de los casilleros, prácticamente aprisionado entre su cuerpo mientras se apropiaba furiosamente de sus labios. Al principio, sus manos habían estado sujetando el rostro del pitcher, pero paulatinamente fue deslizándolas hasta enredarlas en el cabello castaño y revoltoso, sujetándolo con firmeza para que el de primer año no pudiese apartarse por mucho que quisiese; mientras una de sus rodillas se hundía entre el hueco que conformaban las piernas ajenas ligeramente separadas, para que no fuese capaz de escabullirse por el lado.

Había sido un impulso, nada más. Sólo había querido cerrarle la boca al ruidoso de Sawamura que no paraba de gritarle que era un catcher de segunda, que era una vergüenza como capitán, que cómo podía ser tan insensible y un mentiroso al no ser capaz de cumplir su promesa de atrapar para él, y otro montón de cosas que a Miyuki en realidad no le importaban demasiado. Pero tenerlo siguiéndolo, cacareando incesantemente detrás de él sin descanso, comenzaba a fastidiarle. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de hablar y de quejarse?

El catcher de segundo año siempre había sabido cómo callar al zurdo solamente con la ayuda de su lengua afilada, pero ¿qué había sucedido ahora? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se vio actuando antes que su mente siquiera conciliara la nueva _metodología_ para silenciar al escandaloso pitcher? Pero entonces, un susurro demasiado bajo dentro de su cabeza había comenzado a aumentar de volumen, con parsimonia, hasta volverse comprensible para Miyuki: _hace mucho —demasiado— tiempo que deseaba hacer eso._

Lo había estado observando durante todo aquel año, su crecimiento como pitcher y como persona también (aunque a Kazuya le importaba más lo primero, obviamente), acostumbrándose a su personalidad enérgica y bulliciosa, a su brillante sonrisa, a su positivismo y su inquebrantable voluntad, a su enorme perseverancia y ese talento para jamás dejar de sorprenderle. Lo había estado observando tanto pero tan disimuladamente que no se dio cuenta —o fingió no darse cuenta— de la agitación en su corazón cuando lo veía sobre el montículo, lanzando para él con esos ojos que refulgían con una fuerza solemne, o cuando lo descubría con aquella sonrisa que deslumbraba tanto como si mirases directamente al sol. No se percató cuándo el impulso de querer tenerlo cerca se sobreponía a sus pensamientos sobre el béisbol, su única pasión.

Y tampoco se dio cuenta hasta _ese_ momento la urgencia que comenzaba a apremiarle, de querer tocar a Sawamura y hacerlo todo suyo.

La situación se salió de control (en el sentido que la propia fuerza de voluntad de Miyuki se deshizo como arena bajo sus pies) luego de que el pitcher de primer año dejase de pelear. Al principio había estado jalando de la tela de la remera deportiva de Miyuki con tanta fuerza que éste había sido capaz de percibir un sutil dolor —seguramente de arañazos— sobre sus hombros, incluso por debajo de la camiseta de elastano*; pero toda esa resistencia de repente se tornó en un abrazo que hundió a Kazuya en un calor desesperado y brutal, en donde la sangre se le fue completamente a la cara, agitando el ritmo de su corazón y respiración, desoriéntandolo pero al mismo tiempo volviéndolo más consciente de sus pensamientos que intentaban volverlo nuevamente la persona _cuerda_ y fría que acostumbraba a ser:

 _¡Aléjame! ¿¡Por qué no lo haces, Sawamura? Pero incluso si lo intentas no te dejaría, ¡pero al menos deberías intentarlo!, ¿¡no crees!? Oi, oi... ¿¡por qué paras de luchar!? ¡Bakamura, ¿qué estás haciendo!? ¡Para, para ya!_ Pero los brazos del de primer año ya se habían cerrado alrededor del cuello de Miyuki, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo y compartiéndole su propio calor. El aliento caliente del más bajo chocaba contra los labios del catcher mientras entreabría sus labios húmedos y dulces para recibir más de Miyuki, hambrientos. Y este, aturdido por sus propias acciones, las cuales hacían totalmente lo opuesto a lo que su mente dictaba — _maldita sea—,_ se vio _impulsándose_ más allá de la boca ajena.

Entre movimientos y choques torpes, como sus dientes encontrándose de vez en cuando —eran unos _primerizos_ a fin de cuentas— es que se dejaron arrastrar en el placer del primer beso de sus vidas. El primero de muchos que despertaría en ellos sensaciones y fantasías que haría su voluntad temblar en presencia del otro, si es que no aprendían a controlar los impulsos y fantasías de su adolescencia y su atracción mutua (llamarlo amor sería todavía impensable para el catcher, después de todo, es de _Miyuki Kazuya_ de quién hablamos).

* * *

*: en realidad no estoy muy seguro si la camiseta (esa de manga larga y ceñida que siempre usan bajo el jersey deportivo con el nombre del equipo de béisbol) sea de elastano. Intenté investigar el material del que está hecho. A veces me aparecía poliester, microfibra y/o elastano. Lo dejé así para que se entienda de que prenda hablo, así que espero -¡de verdad espero!- no estar equivocándome colosalmente; pero si alguien quiere corregirme -y tirarme tomatazos de paso- lo apreciaré mucho.

* * *

Hace décadas no subía nada, omg. (?) ¡Y estoy emocionado! Es mi primer MiSawa -que termino y subo-, pero igual no hay mucho desarrollo de los personajes tbh. Sólo es una situación en específica vista _vagamente_ desde el punto de vista de Miyuki. Más adelante espero hacer cosas mejores, o por lo menos intentarlo y no fracasar vergonzosamente. Yo solamente quería decirle al mundo que me perdí totalmente en el MiSawa hell y nadie puede salvarme, adiós. (?)


End file.
